majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
I, Witness
The LAPD flies a material witness into Los Angeles to testify, but in a horrible turn of events their witness winds up as the key suspect in an entirely new murder. Personal and professional stress takes a toll on Flynn. And the squad takes bets when Rusty brings a girl from class to hang out with him at the department. The Victim *Louis Berg The Suspects *Lloyd Gibbs *Mark Vogel Evidence Closing the Case At Lloyd's insistence, Flynn and Provenza interview his prostitute friend Shampagne who tells them she drove Lloyd to the market to pick up beer where she heard gunshots and left. Flynn and Provenza bring her to the station for further questioning as its looking more and more like Lloyd is the killer. However, while Lloyd admits to stealing the beer, he insists he didn't commit murder. Looking through Berg's bookie records, they find that someone owed him a $200,000 bet and might've been killed to prevent having to pay it. Tao trick Shampagne into giving him the password for her phone and they find a text telling her to get Lloyd to the market at 1:20 am which is after the murder. They realize that Lloyd might've been framed and that the killer seems to be the same person who owed Berg money as the last digits of his cellphone number match the code Berg identified him by. Raydor and DDA Rios realize that this is all an effort to discredit Lloyd's testimony at the Scott Perry trial as he already testified at the preliminary hearing and if he was murdered, his prior testimony could still be read into the record. To figure out what's going on, Raydor puts Lloyd and Shampagne into an interrogation room with a Privacy sign, claiming no one will be watching. Shampagne believes them and tries to convince Lloyd to confess to the murder, explaining that someone named Mark did it because he owed Berg thousands of dollars. Lloyd reveals that Mark also ordered the death of his friend Dennis, the victim in Rios' murder trial and Shampagne tells Lloyd not to testify so that Scott will get off and eventually the police will realize he couldn't have murdered Berg and he will too. When Shampagne displays a fake Mexican accent for an audition Mark has supposedly gotten her, Rios realizes that she is the mysterious 911 caller who reported Dennis' murder and is another witness in her murder trial. Shampagne reveals that Mark put the money and gun into Lloyd's hotel room to frame him and Raydor orders Tao to use her cellphone to text Mark, who is identified by Shampagne as the man Flynn and Provenza saw outside her house, to pick her up at the police station so they can arrest him. Julio arrests Shampagne too for conspiracy to commit murder. Lloyd tries to change his story and confess to the murder, but they reveal they have him on tape with Shampagne to his annoyance. With both Lloyd and Shampagne now willing to testify against him, Rios and Raydor approach Perry with a deal to testify against Mark instead if he confesses to Dennis' murder. Otherwise they will have Mark testify against him. Perry accepts the deal in the end and Mark is arrested. Guest Cast *Tommy Dewey as Lloyd Gibbs *Marissa McGowan as Shampagne/Carla Owens *Brian Patrick Stepanek as Mark Vogel *Madison McLaughlin as Kris Slater *Gregory Linington as Mr. Dillard *Bug Hall as Scott Perry *Kevin McCorkle as Lt. Sean Dorsey *John Eric Bentley as Officer Lang Recurring *Steve Tom as Judge Craig Richwood Locations Episode Notes Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Flynn and Provenza